Together
by sarah1711uu
Summary: Alex is a loner. That's until Alex finds out Danny is Alex's long-lost brother. Can Alex get over Danny's animosity and be twins with Danny again? Hiatus (left alone) for a while... Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so time line. IMPORTANT: Ultimate Enemy happens(this is like right after) But The Fenton's and Lancer know Danny is Fenton and Phantom.**

* * *

If you've been adopted or a child of a divorce, then you basically know what I felt. I knew I had a family somewhere. I knew that they didn't want, but I, like a lot of adopted children, wanted to find them. I had found all the information on myself. I knew I was born in Texas and that I had a brother, a twin brother. My parents only wanted him and not me. That's how I ended up at the Amity Park orphanage; my parents left me there. Anyway, my name is Alex Hansen and this is my story.

* * *

"Alex, get up. Alex!" I heard the nun shout. I stumbled out of bed, wearing a tee-shirt and boxers. "Dear Lord, Alex, please cover up." I did as told and pulled my blanket over me. "Alex, hurry up, so you're not late again." The door closed and I dropped the blanket. I pulled on a pair of clean jeans and my favorite hoodie. I checked the mirror to see how bad my hair was. I shrugged, it wasn't as bad I thought. I quickly combed my hair with my fingers before I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast. I slowed as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Two boys fought over a chair, another pair fought over a spoon. I snickered as I sat down in front of a small bowl of cereal. I swallowed it in one gulp before the nuns noticed, before they could yell at me about manners. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve, then I got up, pulled my shoes on and went to Casper High. The bell rang as I slid into my seat next to a kid that I only know as Mr. Fenton. He talked idly about this and that. I didn't listen much to their conversation until I heard the thing they were talking about, ghosts. I wasn't the kid obsessed with ghost, but I did enjoy the paranormal ever once in a while.

"Danny, just because you stopped Ember doesn't mean she won't come again," the goth girl Fenton always talked with said.

"I know, but I just hope she'll stay away from me for a while," Danny Fenton said.

A technology nerd interrupted, "Sam, stop thinking so negatively."

The goth girl, which I guessed was Sam, countered, "How dare you? You little..." That's where I stopped listening. I picked up the book I had borrowed from the library. It was a book by someone with the last name of Fenton. Danny tapped me on the shoulder. I turned, annoyed.

"Is that by Jack Fenton?" Danny pointed to the book. I checked the front. At the bottom, it did indeed say "By Jack Fenton". I looked back at him. He looked strangely similar to me; black hair, blue eyes, strong face structure. I nodded as he ripped the book from me. Shocked, I sat there wide-eyed for a moment.

"What was that for?" I shouted. I ripped the book out of his hands. I closed the book and shoved it into my bag. I glared at Danny as I sat back up. "You could have asked," I muttered, still glaring.

"I said I was sorry," Danny held his hands up defensively, but open. I turned back to my desk as I started to trace a symbol I saw once. I traced it over and over again until the symbol started to glow. It was faint, so no one took notice. I continued to trace it until Danny took notice. "What are you doing?" I ignored his question as I kept tracing it. My finger started to get hotter, but again I still ignored the warning. The glow was now more powerful, so Danny wasn't the only one. I kept tracing it until... until I passed out.

* * *

"Alex, are you okay? Guys, I think..." A voice, Danny's voice, cut through the fog that cloud my brain. I blinked away the haze in my eyes, but not in my mind. I slowly sat, clearing the haze in my head. I rubbed my head for a while as feet moved away. Danny's stayed. He helped me to my feet. I stumbled a bit as I tried to sit back down. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded as I slid back into my study hall seat. "Well, okay," Danny said as he slid over the empty seat behind me.

I reached down to pick my book back up when I saw Danny hold it in his clutches. I reached out to grab it, but I almost fell instead. I steadied myself before making another attempt. Danny just moved it out of my reach. "Just give it back, okay?" I held out a hand. Reluctantly, he handed it over. "Thank you," I said as our eyes locked. we stared at each other for a couple of seconds before I realized Daniel could be shortened to Danny. I turned away and smacked my forehead. _I'm so stupid. He's been in my classes since Kindergarten and I never made that connection before_, I thought. _Could he be my_ _brother?_ I gave him a sideways glance. I prayed to the "Dear Lord above" that he was my brother, the missing link. Danny caught me looking.

"What do you want?" He snarled. I shook my head, hoping that in some miracle I was wrong, even though he had my birth parents' name. "Nothing? Then leave me alone," he snarled again. Deep down inside my soul, somewhere I knew I just found my brother. A smiled appeared on my face. I was the happiest person in the world for that moment. Once the bell rang for the end of the day, I ran as fast as I could to the library to look up "Danny Fenton".


	2. Chapter 2

...

Once the bell rang for the end of the day, I ran as fast as I could to the library to look up "Danny Fenton". I looked up everything I could on my brother. Articles came up praising him for helping, other talked about the lab accident, more about the Nasty Burger accident a few weeks ago. Only one caught my eye. It was praising Danny Phantom, not Danny Fenton. I thought this was odd, so I clicked the article's site. I read about how the phantom boy had received a metal, saying he was a hero. A comment came from Danny Fenton saying basically that he should totally be praised for Phantom's heroism. I found this extremely odd, considering our parents were ghost hunters and they hated everything made of ecto-plasm. I thought about asking Danny himself, but dismissed the thought, considering the hostility he gave me just a few hours earlier. Another thought creeped into my mind, ask the goth girl, Sam. I jumped at the thought. I waited at the orphanage for the next day, my next chance.

* * *

I slid into my assigned study hall seat, next to Danny. I turned to Sam, who sat in front of Danny. "Hey, Sam," I smiled. I could see shock written all over her face. Discouraged, I looked down and removed the smile.

"Um, it's Alex, right?" Sam pointed at me. I lifted my head, nodded and smiled. "Well, hey." She was a lot nicer than Danny had been, though she was a goth. "Is there anything you wanted?"

"Um, yeah. I was wondering if we could talk about Danny Fenton."

"I'm right here. If you want to talk about me, tell me now," Danny met me with more hostility. "Are you or not?" I flinched. I could hear the father's voice from my last foster say that before he hit me.

"Danny, leave her alone," Sam stuck her neck out for me. I had barely known this girl and she was all ready sticking up for me. I smiled at Sam a thankful smile.

"Whoa. Alex is a girl?!" Danny nearly shouted. Luckily, almost everyone ignored that. I stared at Danny in unbelief. I tried to say something, but Sam cut me off.

"Uh, yeah. She is. Danny, we've known her since Kindergarten. She was even our gym class every year." She paused, "You are truly clueless." I snickered at the joke in my head about me straight out telling Danny that he's my brother, but wouldn't believe it.

"What's so funny, Alex?" Danny turned sarcastic.

"Oh, just a little secret of mine," I giggled some more. Danny took a sideways glance at Sam.

"Tell me."

"I can't. And besides, I doubt you would believe me. I hardly believe myself." I closed my eyes, waiting for a sign of something. I didn't know what, but just a sign.

"Oh, come Alex, you can trust me," Sam said. I opened my eyes; she smiled. For an unknown reason, I knew I could trust her.

"Um, well, okay. I... I have facts that, um, could prove that, uh..." I trailed off. In Danny's eyes, I saw anger and hostility. I choked on the last part of my sentence. I tried to finish, "Danny... is... my... bro..." I trailed off mid-word, feeling a sting of hatred from Danny's eyes. He knew what I was saying, but turned away from me. I turned away from and sobbed. I sobbed until the end of the period. I left the classroom, wiping away tears. It wasn't until the end of the day that I gave up on Danny's acceptance, but Sam came up to me.

"Alex, are you okay?" she grabbed my elbow lovingly. I nodded, wiping away tears that still fell from Danny, for Danny. "Don't worry about Danny. He's clueless. He'll forget about it or ignore it." I smiled at the thought of Danny forget about his ghost powers. I decided right then that I would try to convince Danny that I was his sister.

When I got "home", I dropped my backpack in my bedroom and climbed to the roof. I sat there, feeling the wind. That's when I remembered the symbol. I traced the swirls on the roof, over and over again. I did this until some ray hit me. I could only see red for a while until my vision cleared. I looked down at myself, to make sure I didn't get any burns when I noticed something. I was wearing something completely different. My hands were gloved in red leather. My hoodie and jeans changed into a red and black jumpsuit. My sneakers were a black leather and now boots. Panicking, I went back to my room before anyone saw me. I looked in the mirror. My boy style black hair was now a glowing white. My beautiful blue eyes were an emerald-green. I ran back to the roof. I thought about trying to jump to the next building, but failed. As I started to get ready to jump, I saw Danny run down into the alleyway and transform into Danny Phantom. That was probably why I failed at jumping. I fell right on top of him. I quickly stumbled off him. "I'm so sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to fall on you."

"How do you know my name? And what's yours?"

"Are you kidding? It's me, Alex. Alex Hansen."

"But you're a ghost."

"I'm a what?!" I nearly shouted. Danny covered my mouth.

"Yes, you're a ghost." He slowly removed his hand.

"That means you're a ghost, too. Right? I mean I saw you transform."

"You what?"

"Yeah. You looked spook and ran into the alley. I fell on you because I didn't realize you were a ghost."

"Only a halfa."

"A whata?"

"Half ghost, half human. And by the looks of it, you're a halfa, too."


	3. Chapter 3

...

"Half ghost, half human. And by the looks of it, you're a halfa, too."

"What?!" I shouted again, but I covered my mouth this time. After I let it sit for a moment, I said, "But I'm not dead."

"Well, I didn't die either, but you know what?" Danny stopped. "Aw, crud," he stomped his foot a little. I followed his eyes, which were looking somewhere above me. A genie floated about three yards behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. Danny looked back to me, "She's easy. Just wish her away. Just say it." I thought for a moment about it before deciding on my final choice.

"I wish I understood my powers and this thing about halfa's." I heard flesh hit flesh. I turned to see the heel of Danny's palm rest against his forehead.

I turned to see the genie say, "So you have wished it, so shall it be!" My eyes widened at the amount of knowledge I just gained.

"I wish you were back to where you came from." With her line again, she vanished in a puff of colored smoke. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I transformed. Danny, obviously astonished, stood there gaping. He did that until he fell backwards, to his butt. "Are you okay?" I asked as he just stared, his eyes showing his emotion of disbelief. I held out a hand, but he remained on his butt.

I dragged him to his feet as he muttered, "I can't belive this. You're a halfa." He started to fall backwards, but, luckily, I hadn't let go, so I held him up.

"I guess this isn't a good time to tell you of our relationship." His eyes flickered in curiosity.

* * *

I sat on Danny's bed as he paced, trying to absorb the information on our family. "Let me get this straight. We are twins and we were born in Texas." I nodded, signaling him to continue. He did, "And our parents are Maddie, for short, and Jack Fenton." I nodded; he continued, "But our parents only wanted me?"

"Pretty much. Or so I've found. Go and ask your... er, our parents and they'll tell you," I said, nodding to the door. "I'll go invisible and follow and you ask."

* * *

We waited for his parents to come out of the laboratory. I went invisible as the door to the basement opened. "So, Danny, sweetie, what did you want to talk about?" Maddie Fenton said as she slid into the seat next to Danny.

"I was just wondering about family," Danny smiled. Jack and Maddie exchanged a quick worried look.

"Oh, Danny. I'm so sorry," Maddie placed her hand on Danny as Jack slid into the last empty seat.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, you see," Maddie started. "You had a sister. A twin sister. But we couldn't take care of both of you, not while we were ghost hunting."

"So, what happened to her?"

"We... we left Alexandra at the Amity Park orphanage. If you want to find her, you could probably ask the nuns." Danny stood up fast and ran off. "I knew we would have to tell him one day." Maddie's face became riddled with sadness. I wanted to shout out "I'm here", but I knew other wise. I left the slightly depressing situation. I found Danny in his room, shaking slightly.

"Danny, are you okay?" I asked as I turned visible again. He shook his head slightly, the nodded. "I understand it's a lot to take in," I began. I checked his clock. "But I need to go. Come by and visit," I smiled as left, transforming and flying "home". I sat in my room, shaking a bit. I had only just convinced Danny of our relationship, but I could tell it was met only with disbelief.

* * *

I hoped Danny would at least talk to me the next day during study hall, but he wasn't there. I asked Sam and the technology nerd, but neither of them knew. I had decided to make my study hall slightly productive when I got called down to the office. I grunted as I gathered all the stuff I had just pulled out and put it back into my backpack. I slung my backpack over one shoulder and went to the front of the class. The teacher signed a pass and handed it to me as I left. I heard my footsteps echo against the walls of the stairway. I smiled as the noise got more frequent the lower I went down. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I hung a right, following the hall curves. I open the door to the outer office. The secretary looked up at me. She told me to wait as she used the intercom to inform the principal of my arrival. I sat down, waiting. After a while, a kid came out and I went in.

"Miss Hansen, please have a seat," the principal motioned to four seats. I sat on one of the outer ones. "Do you know why I called you down?"

I shook my head, "No one told me." The intercom beeped again, saying that "they" were here. I wondered who it was. I waited for about a minute in silence. "Can I ask why you sent me here?" He continued the silence. "So am I in deep trouble?" He giggled, shaking his head. "Okay, then what?" We had a staring contest with the only noise was a grumbled conversation outside the office. After another minute of silence, I stood up. "If you won't tell me, I will leave," I edged to the door.

"Miss Hansen, please seat down," he motioned again to the chairs. Reluctantly, I sat down into the chair I was in before. "Now if you wait for a bit longer, you can know why I called you down here." The seconds started to pass. As I was about to get up and leave, the door opened. Danny, Maddie and Jack came in and Danny closed the door. They sat in the other seats. "Good. Now, miss Hansen, you can know what this is about."

Maddie spoke, "Alexandra, we wanted to be a family again."


	4. Chapter 4

...

Maddie spoke, "Alexandra, we wanted to be a family again." I stared at Danny, then Jack, then Maddie, then to the principal, and finally back to Danny.

"You want to adopt me?" I spoke, cautious of what I said. Maddie and Jack nodded simultaneously. "Are you sure?" I got angry from the time that passed in the office, in the years alone; I snapped. I stood up, "After you left me to die?! After you hated me?! You want us to be a family again?!" Maddie and Jack were obviously taken a-back, but Danny stared into my eyes, not with disapproval, but with love. He squeezed my hand gently. I slid back down to my chair.

"You see, miss Hansen, I thought that this would be the best place to be reintroduced to your family," the principal removed his glasses to clean them; he placed them back on his face. "I was hoping you would be open to your family, since your last family didn't work out so well." I flinched at the pain that once was in my face from my last "father". I hunched over, gripping my head and closing my eyes in the process. Memories flooded my mind as my elbows rested against my knees. The pain grew worse, my vision faded and I was sucked into a flashback.

_Six months earlier, my birthday, October 28th_

_"Goodbye, Alex," the nun waved as I rode away with another family. My big one zero._

_Three months later_

_"I don't care. She's a menace. She won't do anything we ask. We don't want her anymore."_

I grabbed the sides of my head tighter as a small hand on my shoulder pulled me back to the present. I opened my eyes slowly. Danny stood in front of me with Maddie to my immediate right, sitting in Danny's seat. Her arm clearly showed that her hand was the one on my shoulder. The placement wasn't hard or demanding like most of my families were. She was gentle, loving, motherly. I dropped my hands. I stared, gaping, as Maddie started, "Alexandra, if you don't want to come with us..." She left the end of the sentence in the air as I started sobbing. At first, it was a tear or two, then it became a flood. I pulled my hands back to my head, but to my face this time. Maddie grabbed me and gave me a well needed hug. I shook as I took a deep breath, trying, but failing at calming myself down. "Oh, sweetie." I fell apart. I was in Maddie's arms for a good three minutes. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I pulled away. I wiped the tears away from my red eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just..." I began, but Danny cut in.

"Don't be. You haven't had a family. At least, not your real one." Danny gave me a slightly awkward hug.

"Alexandra," Jack butted in.

"Alex, please." I looked down at my hands that were riddled with my tears.

"Alex, if you want, you can come and stay anytime you want," Jack finally finished.

"Can I stay forever?" I looked into every pair of eyes, ending with Danny. They quickly looked at each other before nodding approvingly. I flung my arms around Maddie's neck. Soon Danny joined in, and Jack to finish off.

"Um, well, Miss and Mister Fenton, you can go to your second period class now," the principal waved us out. I stood shocked that he called me Miss "Fenton". I and Danny left going to our second period class as asked.

* * *

I closed my locker for the last time that day. I was thankful that the emotionally fluctuating day was over, or so I thought. I smiled as happy as I could be when Sam came up to me. "Whoa, what is up with you?" She studied me for a moment.

I shrugged, "It could be because I have a family now."

She shook me a bit, "Who? Tell me."

"Well, the Fenton's," I smiled.

"Girl, you do realize that the guy you having been fighting with is Danny Fenton, right?" I nodded. "So, why are you happy about that?"

"It's not about me hating Danny; it's about me having a family." I watched Danny and the tech nerd stop across the hall. Sam must have seen me looking.

"Are you liking Danny?!" She asked, disgusted.

"No, no. It's not like that. I mean his is my brother," I waved my hands, dismissing the issue.

"So, you like Tucker?!" Sam almost shouted. Luckily, Danny and the tech nerd, now knows as Tucker, didn't look. I sighed as I told I did. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't like him before the last week," I shrugged as I shoved a book into my locker. I looked at the mirror, eyeing Tucker. _His red hat made his features stand out_, I noted. I turned back to Sam.

"You need to come over, so we can talk about this." I nodded, lost in my thoughts. "Yo, Alex. Alex!" Sam tugged on my arm. I yelped. "Girl, stop being absorbed and go talk to him."

I closed my locker and turned to Tucker and Danny. They were obviously engrossed in their own conversation, so I hesitated going to talk with them. "I need to go to the bathroom," I said and hurried away before Sam could say anything. I hid in a stall and waited for her to come after me. I didn't hear the thump of combat boots, so I came out. Sam stood in front of the mirrors. "Oh. Hey, Sam," I waved.

"Stop being afraid and just talk to him," Sam dragged me by my arm out of the bathroom.

"About what?" I asked, fearing the worst, rejection.

"Anything techy. Talk about the weather for all I care." Sam dragged me ever closer.

As soon as I can within earshot I heard Tucker speak, "Dude, I think I'm gay."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not discriminating against gays or lesbians or bisexual. Those people are my peeps. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

...

As soon as I can within earshot I heard Tucker speak, "Dude, I think I'm gay." I stopped as Sam did, too.

Danny looked as confused as ever, "What?"

"I think I'm gay."

"Why would you think that?"

"I think that this one guy is super hot."

"Just because you think that doesn't make you gay."

"Dude, I'm pitching a tent just thinking about him." I edged closer, so I stood next to Sam and, lucky for us, Danny spotted Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Alex," Danny waved as Tucker spun around on his heels.

"Uh, hey, Alex," Tucker blushed. I smiled, then slightly frowned. _I can't believe my crush is gay_, I thought.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Tucker," Sam waved. I waved as a sign I was still connected with the world.

"Um, Sam, can you and Alex leave? We were having a private conversation," Danny shooed us away. We left, but stayed within hearing. "Okay, dude, who is it?"

Tucker looked around, searching for anyone listening. Sam and I had a fake conversation about some random band she brought up. As soon as we started hearing Tucker talk, we hushed. "His name is Alex."

Danny spoke with his hands and mouth, "Can you explain?"

"The Alex we just talked to." And with that, I pulled Sam away from them, so we could actually have our private conversation.

"Oh my..." I said as I slid down the wall. "I can't believe this."

"I know. You two would make a cute couple," Sam smiled.

"No, not that. And yes, we would. I'm talking about how Tucker thinks he's gay because he believes I'm a guy," I shook my head. "This isn't happening. I need..."

Sam interrupted, "You don't have to tell him anything."

"If you won't let me tell him, I'll show him."

* * *

I dropped my back off in my room and climbed to the roof of the orphanage. It would be another couple of hours before the Fenton's came to pick me up. I laid down on the roof, thinking certain things over in my head until I fell asleep. I woke with a start as a vehicle parked. I looked to see a over-sized RV with silver and green finishings across the street. I went back to pack what I always packed into an old, but loved, black suitcase I got from my first family. I zipped it shut and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I gave my room once last look before I went to live with the Fenton's. I knew I would have to come back for the rest on a later date. I closed my door and headed downstairs to the meeting room. Danny and Maddie stood, waiting. I smiled as Danny took my suitcase.

"Now, Alex..." the nun began.

I rolled my eyes as I spoke along with her, "Remember your manners, remember that the Lord loves you and don't get into trouble." I turned to look at her, "Sister, I won't." I gave her a hug, then left to live with my new family. As I climbed into the RV, I saw Danny get the same panicked look as he had the first time I met Phantom. "Go. I'll stall." I dropped my backpack on the floor of the RV.

"Where's Danny going?" Maddie asked as she slid into the driver's seat.

"Um, so how's the weather?" I asked as she saw Danny Phantom appear before us. I panicked as he got shot into our windshield. I left the RV like Maddie did, but she had a silver and green gun in her hands. "Oh. My. Don't shot," I said, stepping in front of Maddie.

"Alex, step away," she pushed me away gently. She took a shot at the other ghost I knew was there, but hadn't registered. I could tell he was powerful by the way his smile reflected. I ran into an alley like Danny had done and transformed. My red leather gloves and boots appeared along with the red and black jumpsuit I had on the first time. I flew to the battle scene, helping Danny off the windshield. Maddie whipped around and aimed her gun at me.

"Don't shot," I waved my hands in front of me. "Just don't shot." My hands fell to my side as Maddie turned to the other ghost. I aimed my hand at the ghost, too. I could tell from that point it was the infamous Vlad Plasmius. I took a slow breath, aimed and fired my ray at him. I saw a fire-ball exit my hand and barely pass over Maddie. Vlad floated in the air as the fire collided with him. He fell to the ground, flaming. I freaked out a bit and sent a jet of water at him. He looked at me in disbelief and vanished. I went back to the alley, transformed and hopped back into the van before Maddie noticed.

"Okay. How 'bout we go home now?" Maddie asked as she dragged herself into the driver's seat. I nodded, then Danny, who came out of nowhere. "Well, okay then."

We rode in silence until I spoke up, "Um, Danny, can we talk about something in private?"

"Alex, if you need to talk to anyone, you can tell us. We don't keep secrets from each other."

I looked to Danny, "Does she know?" He simply nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" Maddie looked at us in the rearview mirror.

"I didn't think we would be living together," Danny muttered. "I thought I would be the only one in the house."

"Danny," I smacked him playfully. "You should have figured something out. I mean you did ask about me."

"Can I ask what you two are talking about?" Maddie looked us again in the rearview mirror.

"We're talking about being slackers." I smiled.

"I can tell you're lying. What is it about?"

Danny traveled to the front of the RV, "Um, Mom, you know I can change from one ego to another?" She nodded. "Um, well, Alex can do that, too." Maddie nodded. I couldn't tell if she was upset that two of her three children were half ghost, or grateful. We slowed to a stop. Maddie left the car running for a bit.

"So, Danny, can I talk to about Tucker?" Maddie and Danny gave me a strange look. "It's about him being 'gay' ."


	6. Chapter 6

...

"It's about him being 'gay' ."

"So you heard that part of our conversation? Figures," Danny muttered as he picked up my suitcase and dragged it inside. I followed with my backpack on my shoulder and Maddie followed in suit.

"Danny, you can't just walk away from this. I need to talk to you about this."

Danny turned on his heels, "If you had heard what I said, then you wouldn't need this conversation." He turned back around and dropped my suitcase on the floor. He stormed off into the upstairs.

"Do you know what that was about?" I turned to Maddie. She just shook her head. "What?"

"You need to learn Danny's code of conduct. He doesn't like others pestering him about things that he thinks other people already know," Maddie had turned to face me. "I'm sorry if you didn't know that."

"It's okay, Maddie," I let slid out of my mouth.

She giggled, turning back to whatever, "Call me Mom."

* * *

I curled into a ball on my new bed. My stomach felt like it was eating itself. I gripped my stomach harder, my nails digging deeper into the flesh. I cried in pain, not know what was wrong. Before the pain became unbearable, I got up and went downstairs. Maddie and Jack took one look at me before they dragged me down into the basement. I doubled over, falling out of their grasp and to the floor. They scrambled to pick me up and put me on a lab table. I felt straps wrap around me, not tightly, but enough to prevent my movement. I felt a needle before I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"Oh, thank God, she stabilized." I turned my head a little. "And she's waking to boot." I saw another person sitting on a table. By the looks of it, it was Danny. I blinked the fog out of my eyes. Maddie and Jack stood nearby.

"What's going on?" I was able to sit up. I rubbed my temples as I sighed, trying to remember.

"Well, Alex, you were switching back and forth between ghost you and human you," Maddie said.

"I remembered going down to the basement, but nothing after that." I saw Jack take a IV out of Danny's arm.

"Oh, well, that's just say Danny saved your life," Jack glanced over his shoulder at me.

"How?" I slid my legs off the table. A wave of nausea hit me like a brick wall. I gripped the edge of the metal table,causing it to slice into my hands a little. I pulled my hands away as the nausea left. I looked down to see the small slits were sealing themselves closed. I looked back up to Danny. "What kind of power is that?"

Danny chuckled, "I thought it was self-explanatory." He hopped off the table and crossed the space in a few steps. "It's faster regeneration." I nodded slowly, collecting the bits of information about Danny Phantom's powers.

"So, do I have ice powers and duplication?" I aimed my hand at a bottle of water a few feet away. Ice left my hand and covered the bottle in a small layer of frost. I looked at the stunned Jack and Maddie. "Okay, let me try duplication." I concentrated for a moment before I saw a mirror verse of myself. I waved my right hand, the mirror waved its right hand. I smiled as I pulled myself to one Alex.

"What the heck? What the honest heck?" I turned to my enraged teenage brother. "I'm serious. What the freaking heck?"

"What?" I shrugged. "What are you pissed at?"

"You!" Danny pointed to me.

"Why?" I asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"I took me months to just get two heads and you just got your powers and can perfectly duplicate yourself. I'm calling foul."

"Why?" I hopped of the table to stand in front of him. I wrapped my bandaged arms around him. "What the heck?" I asked as I registered the bandages.

"Those?" Maddie asked as she stepped closer. "I needed to cover your arms to prevent infection." I dropped my hug.

"Again, what the...?" I stared as pulled my arms in front of myself. "How would I get an infection, if my arms were..." I stopped, noting the red spots that were forming on my bandages. They continued to grow, slowly, but growing. "I see," I nodded. I noticed Jack standing silently off to the side. "Ja... Dad. Why are you over there?"

"I can't believe this. Someone needs to tell Jazz," Jack smiled as he joined our group.

"Tell me what?" We all turned to see Jazz come down the stairs. "And why is she here?" I looked back to Jack then Maddie.

"You didn't tell her?!" I almost shouted.

"Tell me what?" Jazz said as she joined the group. "What's going on?"

I decided to tell her after a few moments of silence, "You now have a sister." I smiled.

"You're my sister now?"

"Yes, well, I always have been, but I just got adopted today," I beamed.

"Whoa. Back up," Jazz motioned with her hands. "What do you mean by 'I always have been' ?"

"I mean I'm Danny's twin." Jack, Maddie and Danny started to leave.

"You wait here," Jazz commanded. Jazz turned to Maddie, "I've had a sister all this time and you didn't tell me _or_ Danny?" I shrugged as Maddie looked at me.

"And that's not even the best part," I smiled, hyper from the new interaction. I started to jump up and down for a while as Jazz stared me down. "I'm sorry. I'm just super excited to have a sister. I've only had adoptive brothers." I settled down for the silence started up again. I hopped back on the table as Jazz opened her mouth.

She closed it, then opened it again and spoke, "Is that the really best part?" She eyed me down. By this point, Jack and Danny had left, but Maddie stood in slight awe.

I shook my head, "No." I smiled a secretive smile. "If you want to know, you'll have to ask me later." My face became serious. "I'm leaving now." I climbed the stairs two at a time. Jack and Danny waited in the kitchen for me. "Oh, crap. What should I tell her?"

Danny shook his head, "You didn't think this through."

"That's from you," I pointed out. The basement door swung open to show Jazz and Maddie. By the looks of their faces, Maddie told Jazz.

We stared at each other before Jazz asked, "So, Alex, when did you get your ghost powers?"


	7. Chapter 7

...

We stared at each other before Jazz asked, "So, Alex, when did you get your ghost powers?"

I swallowed what was left of my suspicion. "I uh... um got them... uh," I shot a look to Danny. He shrugged. "I got them um..."

"When? Just spit it out," Jazz shook me a bit.

"Is it still Friday?"

"Yes," Jazz tapped her foot, annoyed.

"Well, I got them Thursday," I shrugged as I fell to a chair.

"Well, that's specific. Yesterday, two weeks ago, nine years ago. When?" Jack and Maddie had left while Jazz ranted about the day I got my powers. Danny slid into the chair to the left of me. Jazz followed and sat across from me. "So, when was it?"

"I got them yesterday, and some today." I looked at the table as I rested my arms on its cool surface.

"Some today?"

"Oh. You didn't tell her. Now I see. Okay, let me explain," I said as I motioned certain words with my hands. I explained the meeting with the mark and Danny. I then explained the obvious blood transfusion and gaining Danny's abilities. "And that's how I can duplicate myself."

"That all makes sense expect one thing," Jazz sipped the water she got while I explained our predicament.

"That would be?" I asked. Danny had left after I mentioned him in my rant.

"How could you duplicate yourself so easy? I know I took Danny months to get two heads. You told me you gained the power then was able to use it perfectly." I pouted a bit, not a pleading one, a you-just-caught-me pout.

"I wished I could understand my powers," I reflexively flinched, then felt a chill down my spine. "Well, that's interesting," I muttered as a blue mist thing came out. The thud of footsteps sounded as Danny appeared at the bottom.

"Well, I guess this is lesson one," Danny said as he transform with me following in suit.

"Well, two because of the one before I came here," I pointed out. Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't count. Let's just leave now," Danny said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me out the door. I heard screams as Vlad Plasmius appeared yet again. "Twice in one day?" Danny asked, glancing at me for a moment. I shrugged as I shot an ectoblast Vlad. He whipped his head towards me.

"So, we meet again?" Vlad smiled as he approached. I flew back away from him. "Oh, don't you want to play?"

I continued to fly back as I said, "How about three on one?" I smiled.

"Fine," Vlad shot Danny out of the sky. I flew to Danny and helped him out of the trash cans. I turned to Vlad, who had duplicated himself twice. I cursed silently as I shot another ectoblast at him. He laughed, "Is that all you have?"

I laughed, causing Vlad to stop, "Not in the least bit." I shot a couple of fire-balls at Vlad. He went intangible and they passed through.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get anywhere close to defeating me," all the Vlads shot echotblast at me. I followed in suit of intangibility. I smirked.

"I bet you don't even know the best thing about my powers," I tempted him. Luckily, it worked.

"Oh?" Vlad pulled himself into one Vlad. "And what would that be, child?"

"I better than you will ever be. I have more power in my little finger than you could ever believe," I smirked. "Now, why don't you leave Danny and I alone?"

"Well, that's not much of a threat," Vlad pouted. I heard Danny stumble around, but I didn't dare turn.

"So, you do want to test me, don't you?" I felt my face get hot.

"It would be my pleasure," Vlad laughed as he vanished again. I cursed him under my breath as Danny floated next to where I was.

"You know he will be back and more powerful than ever, right?" Danny gave me a sideways glance as I stared down the street.

"That's all I'm hoping for," I smiled a bit.

"Are you crazy?" Danny turned me to face him.

"No, just mad. Mad brilliant," I laughed.

"Okay, now I know you lost it," Danny giggled as he pulled me into our house. "But I'm serious," his tone reflected, "Vlad will be back with revenge." Jazz looked up, shocked.

"You let her fight Vlad?!" Jazz shouted. Danny and I transformed back to our human halves.

"Hey, hey. Be quiet," Danny hushed her. "She almost whooped his butt, too." I giggled at the true remark.

"Alex, this isn't a laughing matter," Jazz turned to me. "Vlad is probably the most powerful ghost there is and will ever be."

I giggled some more, "Well, I guess I just became the probably most powerful ghost then."

Jazz turned to Danny, who for the last part stood there in disbelief, "Danny, what is she talking about?"

"I have no idea. Night," Danny shrugged as he clumped up the stairs.

Jazz turned back to me, "Care to explain yourself?"

"Nope," I said as I ran up the stairs. I opened my door, closed it and flopped down on my bed. I curled into a ball as I drifted into sleep.

* * *

I felt a hand clasp my mouth; the owner telling me not to scream, "You won't scream?!" I nodded. The owner of a still undefinable shape removed their hand, which I shot an ectoblast at. I heard a thud against the wall as the person murmured to themselves. "Geez, Alex. You think a halfa would get used to this kinda of treatment", the person slowly got up.

"I'm sorry, Danny," I whispered. "I thought you were like a serial killer or something," I said as I sat, giving the bottom half of my bed to Danny.

"Oh, geez. I didn't need to see that," Danny covered his eyes as he sat. I looked down to realize that I was only wearing a bra and boxers. I grabbed a pillow to hug and to cover myself. "Are you at least covered half up?"

I crossed my legs, "I'm covered by my pillow, if that helps." I saw Danny's fingers part, then his whole hand pull away. I asked, biting my lip slightly, "Now we can have a better talk. So, what's up?"


End file.
